The Son of a Dragon
by OtakuNinja1311
Summary: Sequel to "Two Can Play At That Game." Something Draco said to Ren in a hallway of Hogwarts ended up being taken way too seriously. What happens when Draco finds out? Will this decision destroy the relationship they have, or make it stronger?


"Draco..." Ren looked up at her boyfriend who was currently on top of her. They had been dating for a while now. At this time, it was the summer going into their 7th year. They only had a few days before they had to leave for King's Cross. Ren had spent the majority of her summer at Draco's house. His parents absolutely loved her, why, she would never know.

"I...ungh... need to... ahh, tell you... huuuh... something." She didn't get the words out quite as she'd have liked to.

Draco didn't stop moving, he only thrust harder and faster. He really didn't want to talk right now. He had been sneaking into her room in his house at night, his parents were never the wiser. He laughed to himself thinking about how dense they were.

Suddenly, he felt her fingernails digging into his shoulders. He snapped out of his thoughts and finished his job. As he fell next to her, he pulled her closer and buried his head in the crook between her neck and her shoulder. He wanted to fall asleep like this, but she wouldn't let him. Whatever it was, it apparently couldn't wait.

"Draco, I really need to tell you something." Ren was trying to push him away.

"What is so important that it can't wait until morning?" He snapped.

"Fine." She turned away from him and closed her eyes to sleep.

The next morning, Draco woke her up and told her they should go downstairs for breakfast. Ren didn't say anything as she dressed herself and fixed her hair (so it didn't look like she had had sex a few hours ago). She didn't say anything as she was walking down the stairs of his grand house, and she didn't say anything as she sat down with him and his family.

"Is everything alright, dear?" Narcissa asked, noting Ren's upset face.

"Yes ma'am," Ren smiled at her, then glared at Draco.

"Don't lie dear, it's unbecoming."

"Well, I had something very important to tell someone," she shot a look Draco's way, "but they didn't want to hear it."

"Well, why not?"

"I'm...not so sure why."

"Well, you can say it now, unless it's private."

"No, you'd need to know eventually." Ren pursed her lips and turned to look at Draco, who was looking... scared? No, almost. Like, he wished he would've listened to her last night. Who knows what she'd say to his parents.

"Well," she began, all of a sudden feeling really nervous, "I'm pregnant."

Draco nearly choked on his food, Draco's father coughed up his water back into its glass, and his mother broke out into a wide smile.

"You're what?!" Draco nearly yelled.

"I tried to tell you last night." Ren shrugged, "You told me to wait until morning."

"You should have told me anyway!"

"Well, now you know."

"Draco," Lucius spoke up, "May we have a word with you? In the sitting room, your mother and I?" He was putting on a smile for Ren's sake.

Draco knew he was in trouble, and quietly stood. He made his way to the sitting room without looking back. He felt sick. He just hoped that this was some sick joke.

Coming back into the dining room, after having a thorough conversation with his parents about his irresponsibility, he took his seat next to Ren, once more. She had been crying. He could tell. His parents excused themselves, to let them speak alone.

"Ren..." Draco didn't know what to do. He was mad at her for suddenly saying that in front of his parents, but it had been him who told her to wait until morning. And, she was sitting there crying.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She sobbed into her hands.

"It's okay, it's really my fault for ignoring you." He started to touch her shoulder, but stopped half-way.

"It's just...you said..." She started sobbing once more. She thought he said he wanted to impregnate her?

"I said what?"

"You said you _wanted_ to get me pregnant!" She pulled her head from her hands and looked him in his eyes, "so I stopped taking my potion."

Remembering the first time they had sex, his mind flashed back to the hallway _"After I impregnate you."_ Draco suddenly felt sick again. He couldn't believe what was happening. He couldn't think straight when he was thinking with his penis! He wasn't ready for kids. "Merlin, Ren, I wasn't thinking."

"So you _don't_ want to have a baby with me? What do I do? I really thought you were serious!" She was sobbing again, this time, she was moving farther away from him, feeling very vulnerable. "You lied to me about that, then what else have you lied to me about?! When you whispered you loved me in my ear, was that a lie too?!"

"No!" He said quickly. "I never lied to you, I just... I don't know, it seemed appealing then, having a baby, but," Draco ran his hands through his hair, "Merlin, we're only 17, Ren. We're not ready to be parents."

"Well you should have thought about that! All I knew is you said you wanted to. What was I supposed to do?" Ren wasn't crying anymore, she was fuming. "All I wanted to do was make you happy, but what do you do?! You throw it back in my face and say you weren't thinking!"

He stopped anything he was going to say when he heard that. She would let herself get pregnant because she thought he wanted a baby? Even if she didn't want to? Just so he'd be happy? The dedication it took, the amount of _love_ it took to do that for someone, he thought, was mind-blowing. In that instant, he wasn't mad or upset. He was so completely moved that all he felt was immense amounts of love and affection.

"Stop." Was all he said as he walked towards her.

"Stop?" She looked even angrier than before, but she obeyed him and said nothing.

When he reached her, he took her by the shoulders and said, "You would get pregnant just because I said I wanted you to?"

"I thought you'd be happy." She narrowed her eyes at him, but didn't move.

"You would do that to make me happy?" He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Or so I thought."

Next thing she knew, he had her in an embrace that could kill a sasquatch. She could feel his heart pounding, hear his breath hitch every so often, and she could see his parents watching the scene unfold.

"Draco, your parents are watching." She whispered.

He quickly sepreated from her, straightening out his clothes. "This is going to be an interesting year."

By the time Christmas rolled around (they stayed with his parents), Narcissa took Ren to St. Mungo's to see find out the gender of her grandchild.

"Can Draco come with us?" She asked, really wanting him there.

"Of course." Narcissa happily said. She'd been very excited about this all along.

When they got to the hospital, Ren was allowed to take one person in the room with her, and kindly asked Narcissa if she minded if Draco went. Inside the room, she lied on a bed. The nurse pulled out some gel and some weird looking device. Ren had no idea what it was. She pulled Ren's hospital dress open, and put the gell on her stomach.

The nurse started the ultrasound, and Draco couldn't take his eyes off of the screen. This little white out-line was his doing. This little thing was growing inside of Ren because of him. He was so excited when the nurse asked if they wanted to hear its heartbeat.

It was so fast, Draco didn't know it was its heartbeat until the nurse told him. He didn't understand why, but when he heard the heartbeat, he started to cry. There was an overwhelming feeling of love and joy in such a calming, rapid metronome. He turned back to Ren and kissed her. He hugged her as much as he could without messing up the ultrasound. "I love you." He whispered to her about 3 or 4 times.

After a few minutes of marleving at the wonderful, loving couple, the nurse cleared her throat. "If you look here," she circled a part of the picture on the screen, "you can see that it's a boy." She looked at Draco, and smiled, "congratulations."

In Feburary, Ren had grown big enough to feel him kick. Draco never let her out of his sight. When people first found out she was pregnant, they teased her, but when they were attacked by one pissed off Draco Malfoy, they kept their mouths shut from then on.

"What should we name him?" Ren asked one day while they were lounging in the Slytherin common room.

This caught Draco off gaurd. He had no idea what to name him. "Uhm, I don't have the slightest. What were you thinking?"

"Well, your name means dragon, and mine means love. I'm sure we could pick a name with a meaning behind it."

"Your name means love?"

"Yeah, it also means romance...and lotus."

"In what language?"

"Japanese. That's where my grandparents are from. My mum married a British man."

"That's amazing. Your name means love, and to me, you are the human embodyment of love." Draco was now thinking of all the things he could name his son, given his broadened horizon.

"My father has French in his blood. So my name is actually bi-lingual." She smiled at him then continued her explanation, "my first name means love, and my last name means void."

"Void?"

"Not void as in null, but void as in, there's something missing, or a deep endless space."

"A deep endless space of love. Why don't we say that?" Draco smiled at her, not wanting her to think she had an ill fated destiny.

"Hah," she laughed. "Yours means ill-fated dragon." She looked at his horror-striken face and said, "Latin and French."

"I was named after the constelation. It's become tradition in my family; my grandmother on my mother's side started it."

"So I'm assuming you want to choose a constelation to name him after?"

"If you're alright with that."

"Of course I am." She looked at him pointedly.

"How about the Scorpius constelation?"

"Scorpius?" Ren looked at him, and thought about all the things she wanted to say. It was perfect, a scorpion, the son of a dragon. "I love it." She smiled.

(A/N: I ran out of ideas, so I'm just going to end it here.)


End file.
